


Kosmo

by Chilly Super Punk (BangBangBeefKeef)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dreams, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Headcanon, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2019, Leo Season, M/M, Parental Blue Lion (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Poetry, Posting in anticipation of his birthday, Quantum Abyss (Voltron), Season/Series 06, Visions, kosmo is a good boy, lance is a good boy, psychic communication with the Lions, psychic visions through dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Chilly%20Super%20Punk
Summary: Lance dreams of his love every night. Keith is lost out of time in the Quantum Abyss. Blue grants a wish and sends Lance's own heart to look out for Keith.





	Kosmo

**Author's Note:**

> Julance Prompt "Pets" 
> 
> (I'm early, but I had a new headcanon that served as beautiful inspiration.)

~Blue~  
I found my soul reflected in a human, but his true beauty was his heart. It looked like a blue marble, round and fragile with patches of green and ocean depths as cavernous as the spaces between atoms. I felt his joy when he pledged his heart to another. I felt his loss when the other left.

~Lance~  
I dreamt of my love again. Saw him from afar. Felt his strain, his stress. Saw the way the mission took its toll. Three days since we’ve heard from him. Three days since the base lost contact with him, but I know he is alive. I see him in my dreams, but… I can never reach him.

~Keith~  
I saw my love in the past, in the future, in the visions that keep coming. He exists in a timeline I’ve stepped out of. I saw him as if he were in front of me, but I could not touch him. My heart breaks every time he leaves. When the vision dissipates, my skin aches.

~Blue~  
Once upon a time I flew with my human and showed him the universe. And although I carried him within me, I am wise enough to know growth happens outside the womb. I let Red call him to her. My human is mine always, no matter if he flies with another. This is why I feel his despair.

~Lance~  
I want to be closer to my love, but he has slipped out of time. I dreamt of throwing him a line to tow him back, but my reach is too short.

~Blue~  
I granted a wish today. I held my human’s heart in my paw and rolled it around until it was two marbles. I took the replica heart and wrapped it up tight inside my soul. I blew this package into my human’s head so it could roam his imagination and find shape.

~Lance~  
I dreamt I was Pike, but this time smaller. Or rather, on all fours. I had no voice and without it my name drifted away. I looked for water, where I feel at home, where I am safe and warm. My reflection was Blue. I felt her with me.

~Blue~  
I saw a vision of a wolf pup and weaved him into existence. I pulled stardust from the cosmos and rays of light from the water. I summoned lightning to power him so the gifts my human imagined could come true. With these I built a shell for my soul and his heart and spun it round until he knew of himself. I let the pup sniff my human’s dreams so he could catch the scent. The journey was far, but heart lines stretch across space and time and our pup can open doors to many planes.

~Keith~  
I found a friend today. I wonder what I should name him.

~Lance~  
I dreamt I gave my love everything he could ever need. A companion to stand by him, a soft pillow for his head, a blanket to wipe his tears, a weapon for his fight, and… a way to bring him home… when he decides he’s ready… I’ll be waiting.

~Keith~  
I saw a vision of my love today. I watched him fade, but when the lump formed in my throat, my wolf rubbed against me. I picked him up. I cradled him in my arms and for the first time since I left home, my heart felt whole.


End file.
